


A good Hunt

by Dantegrey



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dantegrey/pseuds/Dantegrey
Summary: [AU, Oneshot] Yimir, the Stormblade, enjoys a weekend with his lover, Aela the Huntress; together, the couple enjoys a bit of peace in their stressful lives, loving the others company, and, as it can not be any other way, as werewolves, hunting together, under the full moon and the blessing of Hircine.Repost of my Fic from F.F





	

Winstandmanor/Main bedchamber  
Aela was reading a very odd manuscript deliver to her, by a very nervous courier; not really a surprise considering all the security measures his husband Yimir has outside the mansion he built for both of them, before they started to adopt children.  
They were having a little time for themselves; between Yimir responsibilities as Stormblade and Thane along another dozen titles and her duty for the Companions and chosen of Hircine; they barely have time for themselves anymore, and the children didn’t help it. It was a sore spot for both of them that even after a year of marriage and wonderful sex life they still didn’t have any child of their own. They have adopted a whole platoon of orphans and Aela love her little pups like they were of her own, still, she would love to have a pup of her own and she was convinced that Yimir would love that too but for the moment it looks like fate have another opinion on the matter.  
After a very messy situation with the Dawnguard and the Blades; Yimir snapped and simply asked Ulfric to allow him to take a little vacation out of his duties as Thane and Stormblade. As soon as he reached Whiterun he ran into her and tell her that they were going out on vacation to Winstandmanor.  
The children were in care of their loyal Housecarls and under the protection of competent and trustworthy friends of the couple in Solitude. The children were enthusiastic with the travel to the capital as only a pair of them had already visited and lived in Proudspire manor; the house Yimir owned in the city as Thane of Solitude and one of the few houses that he keeps nowadays. Although the children were eager to pass the winter break in the Proudspire with their parents, as Yimir has promised a lot of them to give them some gifts or taught or show some of his trophies from his adventures with and without Aela.  
Not necessary to say that the children were expecting those days with a mix of emotion and wondering what wonder would show them their parents. But before that family days, Yimir and Aela took a weekend to have some quality time in the Winstandmanor or as Yimir usually calls the place: The Dovah Strongbox.  
The first house Yimir built with his own two hands and the only one he still keeps full ownership, as most of the other houses he owned or bought during his adventures, were sold or gifted as present for organizations trough all Skyrim. The mansion was a big and sturdy mansion of nord style; at the beginning it wasn’t anything more than a warehouse for the few possessions Yimir had but as the time and his fame ;and wealth; increases, the Manor finally became a two history mansion protected by atronachs, rune traps and a loyal to death Housecarl called Gregor, who was now having his own vacation as Yimir ordered him to let his wife and him alone, in the middle of the beautiful landscape, for a very needed vacation.  
But Aela was distraught, and not only for the contents of the scroll, but for other things as well.  
First of all; how, in Hircines name, has managed the courier to now where they were?, it was supposedly a secret escapade to this Manor, no living soul know knew where they have gone, for their little escapade. Even Yimir took extra measures, by telling some rumors about a lot of places they could have gone; from Solstheim to the glaciers and paid an extra sum of septims to Gregor to stay mute about where they were, but even then, this damn courier has found them and bypass the guards of the mansion.  
It was terrific and at the same time impressive, the efficiency of the courier system in Skyrim. Anyhow, the letter was much more worrying than the wondering about the couriers and his awesome tracking and stealth skills.  
Aela knew; as Yimir told her, even before they were married; of the colorful past of her husband. From his time as one of the Dark Brotherhood to the time with the Dawnguard and Serana, he told her all; there was no secrets between them except the past of Yimir, as clouded for him as for any other living being except the vampire master who enslaved him for who knows how long, as one of his elite thralls.  
For what he told her, his mind was clouded all that time, he doesn’t remember anything that is not combat related or the undying loyalty he had for his vampire masters. Not exactly his best moment but there was nothing he could do, until an opportunity appeared in front of him, when the vampire that was guarding him was killed by the brotherhood and left him abandoned nearby Dark waters cross. Just in time to be arrested for killing a Thalmor with his bare hands and be sent to Helgen.  
Well the rest is history by now; half the bards of Skyrim sang his tale from that point on; every one of that tales is more exaggerated than the previous and except one or two bards that Yimir knows personally, no one of them is even close to the real deal. Not to mention his little adventure the day of their wedding, that was a real mess with the damn Black thorn family and his bragging and underhanded tactics. How could anyone suspect that Maven would hire a lot of muscle brains to brag into the ceremony and kill anyone in sight.  
They got themselves into a fight with the inner circle of the Companions; the commander of the Dawn guard, the heiress of the Volkihar vampires; the Nightingales and a delegation of the mage college of Winterhold. Not to mention the assassins of the brotherhood, watching in the shadows for the good going of the ceremony. The carnage made Aela twitch her lips into a dreamy smile; they kill all the idiots like the were nothing better than training dummies, and Yimir was so handsome bathed in blood, with his battle ax over his broad shoulders and an expression of joy coupled with a devilish wicked smile.  
Ok, his husband could be a child at heart sometimes, but when the battle rages, better be on his good side as he is the Dragonborn, Slayer of Alduin and capable of knocking out a bear in a fist fight, barehanded. She saw it personally and it turned her on, immensely; they still have the skin of said bear on the bed. It was really warm and comfy. Still, it was about time both of them take some times for themselves; between them responsibilities as Companions and the militarization of the country as soon as Ulfric became the High King, they have been very busy with all kind of errands and the adventures in between, as Yimir continues learning the true power of the Thu´um under the guidance of his dragon master Paarthurnax.  
They have a very busy agenda after all but a little break from time to time it was a very good thing, it helps them to release frustrations, and maintain the passion; they were wolves, and wolves mates for life, but as humans they need a little more spice into the relation. Sighing and knowing nothing good would come of her reading over and over again the dammed letter, she got of the bed and throw a fur cape over her shoulders.  
She was wearing only her cloth undies and the fur cape; as Nord she had quite the resistance to the freezing temperatures that are common in Skyrim, even with the hot fire that burns in the middle of the mansion and warms the insides of the two story Manor.  
Passing along the enchantment room; she smiled as she saw the glint of her new dragon bone bow in the weapon rack, it has been a surprise that Yimir has been forging for a few weeks. Instead of common magic enchantments; it was reinforced with Thu´um, containing the power of the dragon tongue inside the bones of a dragon, forged into a powerful bow. It came with a dozen arrows of ebony tip, that are capable of piercing a giant sturdy flesh, all the way to his heart, with ease.   
Yimir always knew what are the paths to her heart, smiled Aela climbing down the stairs; even before they were a married couple, their adventures together and the hunts under the blessing of Hircine are very good memories on her heart, along the ones that she is having with the platoon of adopted children they have in their mansion of Whiterun, Breezehome. What it was a simple house, become something worthy of Dragonsreach; and its not a surprise considering how many children they have adopted and the army of Housecarls they need to keep all nice, tidy and secure. Ironically, the best place for raise a family was Solitude, the capital of Skyrim, and still the political nucleus of the country, as Windhelm is becoming more and more, a military fortress.  
She took a seat at the big table in the middle of the hall, watching the fire that warms the mansion with focused eyes; despite all the good deeds his husband has done for the country and the high position he had on the council of Ulfric; in recent times, a breach was opening between them, despite the common ground that was the deep hatred, both of them had for the Thalmor.  
Aela stretched his luscious and athletic body to the warm of the fire, letting the sensation permeate his body as she was having one of the most relaxing times of the recent weeks; if it wasn’t for the frigging letter. She repaired on the food, still warm, on a plate near the head of the long table and smiled. Yimir has wakened up before her, and made her a good breakfast before he went outside to check out the defenses of the mansion, and possibly to pick up some extra wood or other necessities from the cattle outside.  
Perfectly fried venison steak, some chicken roast, a delicious sweet roll, fresh baked bread and a bottle of honey brew mead. The breakfast of the champions, specially considering that thanks to their status as werewolves they were mostly carnivore in their tastes and diets. Good thing both shared a deep love, for the good mead and the better meat and it was an even better thing that Yimir was a very good cook. She wolfed down the food, as she enjoyed the culinary arts of her husband; she was a capable cook but Yimir had something that makes his plates always a delicatessen.   
Drinking her mead at slow pace, Aela pondered the news he has received; they were very dangerous news for both of them, no matter how good relations did they have with the High King or the other important organizations in Skyrim.  
“We are on vacations by Hircine, couldn’t be the world safe for a frigging day?” thought Aela grumbling between her teeth, looking with his wolfish eyes into the fire, angered by the stupidity of her Nord kin, even after all the good deeds both Yimir and the Companions made to the country.  
Probably the Thalmor hand was behind all this mess, but as weakened his grip on Skyrim was now; they still had power and enough septims to bride some idiotic Thanes or Jarls to put some extra pressure in the Mott, possibly to take Yimir out of the inner council of Ulfric, as Yimir is not Jarl but only Thane, no matter of how many holds, only his status as Stormblade granted him equal footing with the rest of the Jarls in the council of Ulfric, and these days, that was starting to loosen up his weight.  
Aela ear the main door of the mansion open, letting in some freezing air from the blizzard outside. Winstand was near the Pale, freezing climate and blizzards are everyday occurrences in the lands owned by Yimir. Not to mention the dangerous fauna of the land; perhaps that’s why Yimir keeps a lot of sensitive items in this mansion protected by atronachs, traps and the wild and lethal fauna.   
Yimir stood in the entrance hall, supporting a lot of wood over his shoulders ;only dressed with a fur cape, hide pants and a pair of study leather boots; humming happily, the song of the Dragonborn, totally butchering the rhythm and the pace of the tune, but still, happy as a child with it. Smiling, Aela get up and went to say good morning to her husband at the entrance, but he was faster and in a quick run, locked lips with her in a passionate kiss and raise her up, embracing her waist.   
Both lost themselves a little in the kiss, separating his rabid mouths only to take breath and start again; Aelas tongue explored the wet inside of her husband mouth, meanwhile, he licked and sucked her lips, letting her dominate the kiss, augmenting her lust, until they stop thinking and just let them lust take control. Stripping Aela of the few clothes she had on her, Yimir lay her on the table and without stopping their kissing, both of them engaged in a very frenzied love making session, throwing all the item on the table to the ground as they take all the available space on the table, for a lot of different and interesting postures.  
The money in the temple of Dibella was well invested, By the Nine; and extra thanks for the carpenter that make the table as sturdy as it was.  
As their passion and lust was sated, both of them laid over the table; Yimir almost falling by the tables side, as his frame was big enough to cover most of the surface of the table and he had his wife over his chest, both with ragged breathing.  
“Damn you, red head seductress, every time is better than the previous” laughed Yimir embracing his wife with one arm; an arm big enough to cover Aelas nude back; enjoying the heat of her body and the bliss after the love making.  
“Oh, shut up half giant” smiled Aela still high on the post coital bliss; her sex life was active to say the last, but still there was no bun in the oven.  
“What were you doing outside, apart from chopping wood?” ask Aela mounting her husband to be on top and not letting him go anywhere.   
It was a good thing that only both of them were residing in the mansion right now, or the bard or the housecarl will found them in a very intimate position, over the main table of the house.  
Yimir smiled and put his hands on the waist of his wife, telling her what he has in mind for the rest of the day.  
“Finding us a good hunt” answered and he could see the glee in the eyes of his wife as she has not enjoyed a good hunt since forever, the best were only works sent at her as part of the inner circle of the Companions, and with a few exceptions, they wasn’t any real challenge.  
“Ohh” whistled Aela closing the gape between their faces, letting her crimson red hair fell over Yimir chest like a cascade “ and what will it be dear?”.  
“Your favorite” smiled broadly Yimir quickly biting a strand of the lovely hair of his wife and kissing it.  
“And that will be...?” Aela and Yimir faces were now at two inches of distance, both noting the sudden and increasing heat of their bodies.  
“Silver hand” Yimir said before kissing again Aela on the lips, much to the surprise and pleasure of the woman.  
Her mind was in a roll of joy, knowing that soon she will unleash her inner beast onto the same milk drinkers that killed Skjor and good old Kodlak in the sacred halls of Jorrvaskr; that was an insult that can only be clean with blood, lots and lots, of Silver Hand blood.  
At first, Yimir didn’t hold any grudge against the Silverhand; they are like the Dawnguard but specialized in werewolves instead of vampires and a lot less organized and clever. But that doesn’t mean that If you hurt someone dear to Yimir you suffer...a lot, as simply as that.  
Aela moaned under the kiss, despite her being on top and continue savoring the wild taste of her husband; there was something in his taste that reminds her of a storm, but before they went again in another intense love making session, she cut the kiss and smiled at the disappointed face of Yimir.  
“How many?” asked the werewolf woman already tasting the blood of the mild drinkers.  
“Eight so far” shrugged Yimir “but I am convinced that I smell at last two or three more, patrolling the camp they have settled near the mountains”.  
“Silver weapons and arrows, I assume” grunted Aela.  
“Quite likely, I did felt the stingy smell, but there are not professionals; if there was a real professional among them, they would have never had the plan of camping in the middle of the forest, instead of an easy to defend cave in the nearby mountains” snorted Yimir remembering the camp.  
They were totally in the open, only with a big campfire in the middle of the camp to cook a freshly captured venison, who was roasting over the fire, and some hid made sleeping bags to act as beds. They were patrolling the surroundings, yes, but still they were a lot more relaxed than any sane person would be. Relaxing like that in the middle of the snow covered landscape of Skyrim, something that is lethal as hell.  
“Better for us” shrugged Aela already counting the offerings, she was going to make, the still bleeding hearts that she was going to offer as sacrifice a to Hircine “ there will be a wonderful moon tonight, isn’t it?”.  
Yimir smiled with and identical wolfish grin as the one Aela was showing and nodded; happy to make his wife happy. Aela took more and more of the responsibilities of the Companions, as Yimir had to deal with the idiocies of the Moot and even if she was helped by the twin wolf brothers, back in Whiterun; she, still deserved something special. Yimir could be the Harbringer, but with all the responsibilities he has as Thane, his status as the previous Archmage and one of the most powerful Dawnguard members alive; leave little time for anything and in recent times he has to maintain the Skyforge, as Eorlund is getting to old for the job and the companions need a forge master; worthy of the steel of the Companions and the blessing of the Skyforge. Yimir could perform the job for the moment but he suspected that the Skyforge is not fated to him; he is just a helper or a replacement until the true master arrives and takes the tools of the trade, once again as Eorlund did in his moment.  
Aela tried to get off his husband, but the strong hands of Yimir were firmly grabbing her waist; with a glint in her eye Aela downed her face again to enjoy the passion of his husband once again, as infinite as ever. As the day passed and the couple just enjoyed the company of the other, the night came and with the night, the hunting urges of both of them started to rise.  
Almost naked both of them were standing in front of the mansion, closing it totally; leaving the place under the care of its guardians. The creatures that guard the entrance of the mansion were a discovery that Yimir made in Solstheim; an adventure itself, when he had to face another Dragonborn and the dammed Hermaeus mora in order to prevent a monster to rise in the island that could cause great havoc in the recovering lands of skyrim.  
Enough they have, with the frigging Thalmor and their hired pets.  
As guards they were astonishing; unless they are completely destroyed, they will protect a place and the people designated by his master without hesitation. Yimir had a little problem at the beginning, learning how to perfectly control them and to be able to summon more than one, in order to guard more than one position, but after a lot of trial and error; in a remote place, to avoid innocent people being hurt; he had now six atronach like beings, capable of fighting anything without hesitation and in equal footing, until they were destroyed. They were hard to replace, but it was needed a lot of power to crush the reinforced beings, as Yimir has made some little tweaks to the original conjuration and made them more dangerous but at the same time much more loyal and obedient to their summoners.  
Aela sniffed the cold air of the night, not bothered at all for her nakedness or the cold temperatures, the Nord blood was specially resistant against the freeze climate of her homeland, where there was snow almost every day of the year. At her side, an equally naked Yimir was stretching his powerful frame, much to the glee of Aela who was very proud of the ripped body of her husband; not in vain the rumor said that he was half giant. Yimir always did some stretching before he changes into his Beast form; he says that it helped the transformation, but she was convinced it was a mental thing more than a real fact.  
Both of them smiled at each other and then start the transformation.  
When Hircine made the beast men, he had the predators in his daedra head; the beast form of the shape shifters was always something impressive but at the same time terrible to behold, specially if the one you are looking at, is an alpha among the werebeast or is a powerful or blessed exemplar of the race.  
The arms of the couple started to elongate, the nails became claws, a dense fur started to cover all their bodies like a cloak. Their faces twisted into an expression of pain before the muscles and teeth elongated enough to adopt a wolf shape and the eyes diluted themselves in a pitch black ocean, before becoming the red or yellow eyes of a beast. Growing bigger by the moment, with powerful muscles appearing on their bodies, both shape shifters ended their transformation with a powerful roar to the heavens that scared almost all the fauna in the forest in their surroundings.  
Aela get on fours and started to sniff the smell of silver; the perfect way to track a group of Silverhands was as simply as track the silver on their weapons. For noses like the shape shifters, the smell of the silver was highly offensive, as the material is one of the few things that really hurts them, burning his resilient fur and hide and charring their flesh with the bare touch.  
Yimir was big as human, but now was a towering ten feet black furred werewolf that smiled with a sharp teethed grin to the moon as he inhaled and howled with enough power, to make the nearby trees shackle. As the howl finished, a bright group of eyes glittered in the night, surrounding them, a pack of nearby wolves has eared the call and the alpha werewolf of that group appeared and submitted to the power of Yimir as he could recognize a more powerful alpha in front of him.  
With Aela at his side as his mate and the other alpha guiding a dozen of powerful wolves, Yimir started a high and wild run through the forest, until they reach their objective.  
The run trough the lands was exhilarating, Yimir always loved that sensation, when he ran in his Beast from trough the Skyrim landscape, the power and the freedom was addictive, there was no one to answer except himself and the need of the hunt. To stalk and jump to the kill for the neck of a terrified prey was something primal for them, a need and a desire that could only be clenched by the blood of their preys. In this case the prey was a dozen humans, all of them part of the Silverhand that killed a good and wise man, just because he was something that they didn’t understand nor they cared.  
Yimir jump over one big lump in the forest, waiting for the rest of the pack to join him in the little clearing near the peak of a stone form that pointed to the stars, at less than one hundred meters of their preys. The wolves moved along the bottom of the stone, with their eyes fixated on their objectives and only the presence of the powerful alphas near them, prevented them to jump already to the human throats. Despite the feral blood lust they were experimenting, their instincts were screaming not to screw up with these Alphas; they would tear them apart and devour their remains in front of their pups.  
Aela took place at the left of the stone, raising her nose and sniffing the aromas of the night as the last werewolf stood just at the right of Yimir; keeping his pack at bay, until the more powerful than him Werewolf, Yimir, gave the signal to launch the pack at the Silverhands.  
Yimir exchange a look with Aela, as they both were communicating in a non vocal manner like most of the wolves do, except for the howls and those will be used only before the attack.  
When any of them howls its not just a ferocious sound, but a call to the powers of Hircine to bless their hunt and in this situation could alert the Silverhands before they tear them to shreds.  
In complete silence the pack divided in three groups, Aela and a pair of wolves moved to the right of the camp, Yimir moved to the left and the other werewolf and the rest of the pack put themselves in straight line with the fire of the camp.  
Yimir get on fours and with a tiny growl of anticipation, start running releasing a powerful howl in the night; the sound reverberated like a wave in the ocean, shackling the threes and shocking to the core the Silverhands on the camp, but before any of them could even take their weapons out of their sheaths, two spectral red werewolves appeared in the middle of the camp, clawing the guts and the head of one of the warriors.  
Yimir jumped from the shadows, biting off the head of one of the warriors, still with a hand on her battle ax, before the rest of the wolves, except Aela, entered in the fray biting and ripping apart anything on their way.  
It was not really a combat, in all honesty, it was a damn butchery.  
The Silverhands had no real hope in here; as Yimir had been tracking them for hours yesterday and knew who were really dangerous and what they were doing in his lands.  
Because of the discoveries he made stalking the group; he had found the perfect gift for his wife as she could unleash her savage side, and made a good offering to her lord Hircine at the same time.  
Thanks the Nine for the small favors, they needed this vacation and this little carnage really hit the spot; as werewolves they have to let their beast loose from time to time, in order to get the beast under control and don’t became just a rabid animal.  
Yimir stop the silver war hammer of one of the Silverhands with a single claw, grabbing the handle before the head connected with his body and with one single sudden pull of his clawed arm, rip the arm of the man off his shoulder, leaving him bloodied in the floor before Yimir bite his throat in a fountain of gore and proceed to fest on the mans hearth.  
Four of the Silverhands had opted for running away, into the only scape way left by the sudden attack and Yimir just eared his wife, happily munching recent teared flesh, not very far from him; the runners weren’t a problem as the battle has just ended in less than two minutes.  
Raising over the death bodies like a beast god, Yimir just took the hearth of another of his victims and howl to the skies, offering the piece to Hircine. He may not been his best follower, specially considering how he is the Dragonborn, but the Lord of the Hunt has done well to him and Yimir always pays his debts with interests.  
Devouring the heart of the prey, he noted a powerful surge trough his body, augmenting his strength, his senses became sharper and his grin widen as the blood and the flesh of the hunt run down his throat, empowering his transformation. The other wolves just enjoy the fresh feast of flesh in front of them, howling their thanks to the Alpha among them, kneeling in submission when Yimir passed at their side.  
His nose caught a very enticing scent; the unmistakeable scent of female arousal; whipping his head to the origin of the scent found his wife; still in werewolf form, glaring at him with a glint of diversion and lust on her beautiful wolfish eyes before swaying her hips in a very interesting manner; the tail wiggled very cutely in Yimirs opinion; and start a run into the forest.  
Yimir howled one time calling the hunt to begin, and with a nod to the other alpha and his temporary pack, jumped over the stone in the limit of the camp and start chasing his wife into a lust filled chase trough all the Pale hold, far away from their mansion and inside the northern mountains of Skyrim.  
But Yimir didn’t care a shit about the lands, he was totally focused now in the image of her werewolf wife running in front of him, teasing him in this chase, taking unexpected routes, jumping through cascades and in general making him chase after her like a puppy in heat.  
Not very far from truth, to be honest.  
As the midnight hit the skies, Aela started to fell her powers diminish; even her status as alpha female couldn’t prevent the gift of Hircine to lost his power with time, unless is replenished with fresh hearts hunted in his name, and Aela has been on the run from her husband for hours, without time to hunt a prey and eat its heart to empower her beast form again. But in all, perhaps it would be a good thing; she wanted Yimir now, seeing him butchering the Silverhands has produce a very heating sensation all over her body, and now the hunt, prolonging the chase and the delicious end, was going to be the perfect end for a fantastic night of hunt and pleasure.  
When she reached the peak of a mountain, laying on the cold snow surrounding her, she let the Beast form left her, as the power of the Daedric Lord started to abandon her. Her vision became blurry and soon the transformation recede, leaving a hot and exhilarated, beautiful as sin itself, red head Nord woman, naked and breathing raggedly on the cold night; her athletic and strong body emitting a soft steam, opposing her body heat to the coldness of the snow.  
Soon ;and without her opening her eyes; noticed the presence of her husband but something was odd, her husband was still in Beast form, opening her eyes a little surprised, she could saw the towering werewolf form of her husband, standing over her, in his still bloodied teeth, there was a smile and suddenly, the ten feet beast, started to lick her hot body, with an equally hot tongue sending shivers trough the spine of Aela.  
Every time the wet appendage touched her skin, Aela moaned as the cold of the snow and the hotness of the tongue produced very interesting reactions within her, until she tried to embrace the muscled and furred torso of the werewolf, moaning louder on his ear, asking for more.  
The Beast snorted one single time, kind of quick laugh, and proceed with enthusiasm to cover his wife in a coat of saliva, pleasuring the woman; his mate, his wife, his love; the best he could, and for the moans and sounds the redhead was making, he was doing a perfect job.  
Aela was in the verge of exploding from pleasure, she was paying now the price to the previous teasing, as Yimir licked her to the stasis with a long and thick tongue, exploring her body with tenderness but a hint of lust that make Aela shiver just thinking about it; suddenly she took the tongue with her mouth, kissing the tongue with passion and eagerness. When she finally separated herself from the wet appendage to breath, Yimir look at the beautiful woman under him, her eyes full of lust, her body asking for him with a tiny trail of saliva between his tongue and her mouth, raising the wolf head to the sky and covering the body of the woman with his own, Yimir howled with force enough to shackle the snow and the rocks near them.  
It was an astonishing sight and a very clear message.  
With the snow surrounding the pink and red body and hair of the woman; her red air like a curtain of fire mixed with the melted snow; and the monstrous werewolf standing over her howling his claim to the skies, the image could be the perfect picture that more than one artist would sell their souls to paint.  
As the howl recede, the wolf turn his head to the woman and embraced her with bestial passion, but at the same time with a heart warming tenderness and care for her body, pleasuring the woman with every thrust he made into her.  
Hours later and with the passions already sated, the powerful couple were sat on the comfortable chairs of Winstand Manor, enjoying a good breakfast of meat and mead, with some cheese that Yimir constantly founds in the drawers, despite he never remembered to have bought it, neither Gregor or the bard of the Manor.  
After the extenuating night both have shared on the snow; Hircine bless the beast blood, makes you totally immune to almost every disease like a nasty cold for example; the married couple were talking and just having a good time with each other. The Nine knows it was hard to achieve some little time for both of them these days.  
“That was a wonderful night” said Aela wolfing down a big piece of roasted beef, Yimir had put some herbs on it that simple made the flesh taste like heaven “ we should do something like this more often”.  
“I concur my love” replied Yimir cutting a big piece of said cheese and eating it with another piece of bread before drinking a sip of his mead “ you deserve it; you have been taking care of the companions and the children, meanwhile I was on Windhelm smashing my head on a wall called Ulfric”.  
Aela chuckled at that image, it was truth that the tension between the Stormblade; his title was given to him by Ulfric himself at the end of the civil war; and the High king Ulfric for the opposite politics both of them have in the matter of the mer, khajit and argonian races living these days on Skyrim.  
“Totally worth it my love, I enjoyed every single moment of the night” smiled Aela with a sultry tone that only make Yimirs smile widen.  
“We still have one day before returning” laughed Yimir “ I shudder, thinking about what could have done our children without you behind their backs to maintain discipline”.  
Aela laughed but suddenly her laugh froze much to the surprise of Yimir who stopped chewing a chicken roast and look at her wife confused.  
“What´s wrong, dear?”  
“That frigging milk drinker letter!” shouted the woman almost throwing her husband out of his chair by the surprise.


End file.
